Tale of Four
by trisana13
Summary: I dunno. New characters, new plot, new everything...
1. George

Hello peeps! This is my strange story so far. PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want to know if you think it's good!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Even before entering, he knew what the dragons were yearning for: fresh meat. He had no idea why he went into that dark and gloomy place; he hadn't even had a second doubting thought. All he knew was that he needed to enter that cave. It was as if some unknown force was pulling him inward.  
When he entered the cave, his ears picked up strange sounds. He listened just as Daine, his teacher and the Wild Mage, had taught him to do. Soon he deciphered faint grunts, growls, and hard breathing coming from the dark depths of the caves many twists and turns. Taking a strand of his magic, he firmly tossed it out to the creatures that were making the noise. He felt it touch something and deftly followed his magic through his pitch black surroundings, all the while keeping his right hand on the wall for guidance, his left on the hilt of a long sword.   
As he crept forward, he thought about the fight that had happened a week ago, between him and Ammalith. Recalling the result, he shuddered. It hadn't been right of her to go among the raiders, almost getting her head permanently severed, and then she wished to return, the next day, to the same camp where she might have met her death! But she hadn't listened to reason and had left in a fury. Now, with no word from her still, he was searching everywhere imaginable. This cave was part of the raiders hideout, and he wanted to be sure she wasn't in it.  
His thoughts were immediately cut off as a flame shot by him, just inches from his body. If he had been just a step to the left, he'd have a huge burn covering the left side of his face. He yelped, but all sound was soon gone from him as he found himself staring into the eyes of a dragon about 15 yards away.  
It was large, at least two times as tall as him and two times as wide, with green scales reflecting light from a glowing ball that hovered above the creature. The purple scales down his stomach were only faintly visible, blending in his the lavender outstretched wings that perfectly matched the eyes that were glaring maliciously at the young teenager that faced him. The boy knew this massive creature would not miss his target again.  
He saw the dragon take a deep breath, but saw no more, for by then he was stumbling blindly toward the entrance, or at least where he hoped the entrance would be. Just as he thought his legs would give, he saw a light. He started to slow his pace, but felt his hand heat up as a flame shot around the corner. He felt his flesh melt. Flailing madly, he ran down the hill to the village bellow with renewed strength.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
So how do you like it? Please review it and be a nice little reader!  



	2. Noranam

A/N: Alright people, here's the second chapter, not that any of you actually read the first one… Anyway, my chapters switch points of view, and this is Noranam's chapter. It will switch back and forth between the 4 main characters. The first is George, the second Noranam, the third Amalalith, and the fourth Nali.

So, here goes…

***************************************************************************************

****

Chapter 2: Noranam

Where was that blasted pot? She knew she'd left it around here somewhere. Mayhap it was in the cabinet… She bustled into the adjoined room and found herself being grabbed into a dark corner and locked inside a firm grasp.

"Nali!" she cried, forgetting about the pot as she looked up into a most welcomed face. "You surprised me!" She was immediately swept up into a round of kisses. Pushing away, she asked, "What are you doing here?" The girl looked at the boy in front of her, dressed in a light cotton shirt and short tan breeches that accented his dark toned skin. _Were his eyes always that red?_ she thought. His normally dark green eyes were red and the skin around them discolered and blotchy. Now that she looked, his whole face was like that.

"I've been sent to get a pot for mixing herbs for-" He was cut off by a fit of coughing that made him bend over in pain.

Oh, yes, that what she'd been looking for… "It looks like you're going to need some of those herbs yourself," she retorted gently taking down the pot and rubbing his back with her free hand. She knew he'd put up resistance, and she was prepared. She herself didn't have to worry about being sick. She never had been and never would be; a healer at heart, she was, and grateful for it.

"Oh, well, I have been feeling quite dizzy these past days… I guess I'll go get myself checked, huh?"

Nali, willingly going to a healer? "Well, that does it. You're very ill without question."

"No," said the tall boy as he rubbed his face, "I really have been feeling nauseous. I haven't eaten for days."

"Well, there's your problem. Now, get out of here before you're late!" she commanded, thrusting the large iron pot at him. In a more gentle voice she added, "I'll visit you after my duties, alright?"

Nali strained a smile. "I'll pine for you in my chambers."

_Very funny_, she thought as he kissed her goodbye. She watched him walk out the door, and immediately snapped back to her tasks. The dishes next. She went to a sink full of hot soapy water and slid the large pile of dishes.

She hoped Nali would get better soon; it was almost time for the annual ball. Still, It was kind of strange, the way he'd given in like that without a fight. Normally she had to drag him down to Minaman, the palace's main healer.

She stared into the soap bubbles, turning the thought over in her mind, and as she did, the bubbles began moving around and taking the shape of a picture. Puzzled, she watched the bubbles form the face of a man with a long beard and drooping mustache, square glasses resting on his beak of a nose. The soap bubble man opened his mouth, shaping the name "Noranam." _My name, _she thought, and blinked. When she opened her eyes, the man was gone, and she was again staring into a sink filled with soapy water.

"Strange," she muttered to herself, and continued on with her chores. The sooner she finished the sooner she could check on Nali.


End file.
